


TickleTober Day 7 -- Light Tickles

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ler!Virgil, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan isn't sleeping. Again. Luckily, Virgil has a remedy.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 7 -- Light Tickles

Logan rubbed his eyes tiredly, wishing he could go get more coffee but not having the energy to make it down the stairs. 

He had to finish working on Thomas’s schedule for the next month. Then he had to finish planning for their next video, now that Roman was finished with the idea. 

He rubbed his eyes again and groaned in frustration.

There was a knock at his door and he heard it crack open.

“Lo?” Virgil called behind him. “It’s two AM, what are you still doing up?”

“There’s work to be done,” Logan muttered, straightening his glasses.

Logan went back to typing and jumped when a couple of moments later, a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Logan, you won’t be getting  _ any _ work done if you don’t rest.”

Logan shook his head. “At least let me finish this.”

Virgil pulled him away from the desk and Logan suddenly regretted his choice of a wheeley desk chair.

“Go put on some pajama pants. Forget the shirt, for now.”

Logan was too tired to get into an argument, so he complied. He shivered in the coolness of his room, unusually chilly in only a pair of pajama pants.

Virgil pointed to the bed. “Lay down on your stomach.”

Logan once again did as he was told, slipping his glasses off in the process and leaving them in the nightstand. He sleepily furrowed his brow. “Why are  _ you _ still up?”

Virgil smiled at him as he climbed into the bed as well and sat against the headboard, pulling the blankets up to Logan’s hips. “This isn’t about me, Lo. Just let me help you.”

Logan wordlessly grumbled, but settled into the bed nonetheless.

“You just relax,” Virgil hummed soothingly. “You need and  _ deserve _ a break, Lo. Let me help.”

He started scraping his nails up and down the skin of Logan’s back. Logan grinned at the ticklish feeling. It  _ did _ tickle, but not enough to make him feel the need to laugh or squirm. It was more relaxing than anything.

“You work so hard for us,” Virgil murmured, barely audible. “You don’t have to work yourself to death. You need to take care of yourself.”

Logan let a low giggle and wiggled a bit as Virgil strayed too close to his side. Virgil chuckled and fixed where he was scratching, and Logan relaxed even further.

Logan could hear the grin in Virgil’s voice when he spoke (though he wasn’t sure when he closed his eyes). “I’ll definitely be doing more of  _ that _ tomorrow, but for now you just sleep, okay?”

And Logan did.

And if he asked for some help sleeping again the next few nights, Virgil wasn’t going to say anything. Except maybe asked for the favor to be returned sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
